


The Trial of Da Kool Guy

by barrylawn



Category: Acquittal: Induction, Hexepta: Logic Hack, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Abandonment, Adventure, Amnesia, Forced Marriage, Gen, Loneliness, Manipulation, Murder, Mystery, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrylawn/pseuds/barrylawn
Summary: Phoenix Wright wakes up in the middle of nowhere and now nothing is how he remembers it. What happened to him? Why does Maya want to marry him? And who is the mysterious prosecutor named Jon Phoenix?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Memories

THE TRIAL OF DAKOOLGUY

Phoenix Wright woke up in the middle of nowhere.

"Where am I?"

Phoenix searched his memories.

"AH!" He exclaimed, having found his memories.

It was just a few minutes ago, to Phoenix. He was in his office when the phone rang.

"Hello? Is this Phoenix Wright?" said the man on the phone.

"Yes, this is he. What's up?" said Phoenix.

"Hi, I am dakoolguy. r/AceAttorney is saying bad stuff."

Phoenix was quite a fan of the Race Attorney, so he was about to protest, but then, as if that very thought was toxic to him, his memories blanked from there.

"I've got to figure out what happened."

Phoenix decided that it would be best to consult his actions until now with Maya who might know. He went to the office and Maya was there.

"Hey Maya could you-"

"MARRY ME NICK!"

"What the fuck no you're like three years old."

"MARRY ME NICK!"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Phoenix ran out of the house but Maya burst out and ran after him but he was too fast. Fortunately, an athlete was running past on his evening jog so Maya stabbed him to death and channeled him and became the athlete so she could run faster and she caught up with Phoenix.

Maya carried Phoenix back to the office with the athlete's strength and chained him to the desk.

"Now, we shall get married and there is nothing you can do to stop me, ahahahaha!" cackled Maya.

"This isn't like Maya... what happened to her?" said Phoenix.

MEANWHILE...

"Is everything going to plan?" said a man.

"Yes, my league, except for one little problem."

"Ah yes, Phoenix Wright, I presume? I must prepare a counterattack for if he gets too close to the truth, and I fear he will come too close to the truth. Do ensure that does not happen, won't you? It would be terrible for you if he got too close to your bride, the truth, Miles Edgeworth."

"Of course... dakoolguy." said Edgeworth.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. PHOENIX WRIGHT ESCAPS FROM HIS OFFIIIIIIIIICE!

CHAPTER 2: PHOENIX WRIGHT ESCAPS FROM HIS OFFIIIIIIICE!

Phoenix decided he'd spent enough time waiting for Fit Maya to ruin his life when he remembered something.

He grabbed the leg of the desk he was chained to and lifted it. The chain went under the desk and he was free.

"Ha, that athlete must've skipped Brain Day," said Phoenix. He went out the door and he had finally escapped from his office. He decided that the best place to go would be to go find Detective Gumshoe.

NOVEMBER 22, 9:42 PM

THE STREET

"Hey, where's Gumshoe's house?" he asked a passerby.

"Ha ha ha ha," laughed the passerby and he walked away without another word.

"How rude," said Phoenix and he walked into an alleyway and tripped over a big cardboard box.

"Hey pal watch where you're walking," shouted Gumshoe from inside.

"GUMSHOE what are you doing in that box?"

"Landlords are cruel people Phoenix," said Gumshoe, handing Phoenix a letter. It read:

"Dear Mr. Gumshoe | November 19, 2020

now that President Bloomberg has allowed it I am increasing the cost of your rent to $5000 per week, if you do not pay this in full in a timely manner I shall kick you out onto the street and have armed cops stationed to ensure you stay there.

Your beloved landlord, Mr. Price."

"Beloved? Gumshoe... you're gay?"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HE MEANT PAL!" shouted Gumshoe.

"It's okay Gumshoe I'm a respectable man you have my support buddy."

"Th-Thanks pal" sobbed Gumshoe and he stuck his hand in Phoenix's pocket.

"BUT GET AWAY FROM MY WALLET!" shouted Phoenix. "Anyway the reason I'm here is that I lost my memories, could you help me remember?"

"Oh, heh heh okay. Well Mr. Price threw me out of his apartment at 6PM today." He pointed at the building that was right next to where Phoenix woke up.

"No no, I mean what did I do, I took a phone call from some person called dakoolguy, what happened then?"

"Ohhhh that's when you went to court to fight Mr Edgeworth!"

"I WHAT?" shouted Phoenix. How could he have forgotten something like that? "Who was I defending?"

"Well pal... I don't know. Which is strange. Usually I arrest everyone Mr. Edgeworth prosecutes so how did he prosecute someone without me knowing?"

"I think it's high time I had a little talk with Edgeworth about this," said Phoenix.

"Good luck pal."

"Not coming?"

"If I enter a building I'm gonna get shot up."

"Oh okay."

Phoenix left to the prosecutor's office.

"EDGEWORTH ARE YOU THERE?"

The door slowly creaked open and Edgeworth was there, grinning widely.

"Hello there, Mr. Wright."

"Edgeworth Gumshoe said you prosecuted someone today, is that right?"

"No."

"Come on Edgeworth, talk to me, I'm missing lots of my memories!"

"Oh, I see..." Edgeworth pondered this situation. "Okay here's what we'll do."

Edgeworth closely examined Phoenix's head and wrote up a medical report.

"Here."

MEDICAL REPORT RECEIVED FROM MILES EDGEWORTH

The report said that Phoenix's memory loss occurred at exactly 6PM on November 22.

There is a bruise on the front of his head caused by a pointed object.

"Now, is there anyone you remember being there at the time?"

"No."

"In that case there can be only one possible culprit... YOU!"

"WHAT?" shouted Phoenix but he got tackled to the ground.

"YOU'RE GOING BACK TO COURT!"

""Back?" So we WERE in court today, weren't we?"

Edgeworth grinned wickedly and five black psyche locks appeared. "I shall not tell."

IN JAIL

"I need a lawyer..." thought Phoenix. "Oh I know who to call!"

Phoenix got on the phone and called a friend from an earlier adventure.

"Hello, Storm Sente? Get over here!"

NOVEMBER 23, 10AM

DISTRICT COURT

CHAPTER 2.5: TURNABOUT MEMORIES

"Court is in session for the trial of Phoenix Wright," said Udgey.

"The prosecution is ready, naturally," said Edgeworth.

"The defense is also ready," said Storm Sente who received the case files from Phoenix that morning.

(Storm Sente is from Acquittal: Induction by the way. Great game!)

"Good," said Edgeworth, and he made his opening statement.

===REBUTTAL===

\- No Other Suspect -

"Now, Phoenix Wright was alone in the alleyway when he lost his memories."

"Only he was in the alleyway so that means only he could have done it."

"There was a witness who can prove this."

"OBJECTION!" shouted Storm. "But if there were witnesses... THEY COULD HAVE DONE IT!"

"No, they could not," grinned Edgeworth. "Your Honor, I summon my witness!"

===WITNESSES TESTIMONY===

\- What We Saw -

"I was resting in my bedroom that day when I heard a commotion outside."

"I looked out my window and saw someone in the alley across the street."

"He dropped a fire extinguisher on his head."

"HOLD IT!" shouted Storm. "Witness, who are you?"

"Mr. Price."

"OBJECTION!" shouted Storm. "I PRESENT THE EVICTION NOTICE!"

"What's that?"

"At exactly 6PM that day, Detective Gumshoe was getting kicked out of his home that belonged to this man! You were not just resting in your room!"

"OBJECTION!" shouted Edgeworth. "That is meaningless."

"Yeah well you know what else is meaningless?" said Storm. "The fact that his building isn't actually across the road, but right next to where Phoenix woke up!"

"WHAAAT?" shouted Edgeworth.

"Mr. Price! Why have you told these two lies to the court?"

"ER, WELL, I, THAT'S BECAUSE, UH, UM, AHHH..." said Price. "Oh shut up who are you to argue with me you're just like those people! Yes you know who I mean, you're one of those who slandered the good name of Zak Gramarye! He was a noble man who sacrificed his whole life for his family yet you dragged his name through the mud by calling him a jerk and threw propaganda against him all over the Ace Attorney fandom! Sure, his actions were, frankly, mad, but that's because he is a performer at heart as he should be as a magician. Furthermore, consider, that Datz Are'bel is even more of a jerk, yet, hypocrite that you are-"

"I don't know what you're talking about and I don't care!" said Storm. "The reason behind this is simple... YOU are the one who attacked Phoenix Wright!"

"NO!" shouted Price.

"Objection!" shouted Edgeworth. "There is no evidence!"

"Yes there is, and it's right there at the crime scene! The weapon that attacked Phoenix!"

"Well, what's that?"

"Phoenix told me that when he went back into that alleyway he tripped over something that wasn't there before... a big box! Witness, after you evicted Dick Gumshoe, you immediately went into his room and threw this massive box out the window. It landed on Phoenix's head, causing him to lose his memories! All we have to do is test it for fingerprints and you are well-done!

"N-NOOOOOO!" screamed Price and he ripped off his mask to reveal that he was Richard Wellington the whole time! "I thought I could wipe him of his memories again and I'd be paid big bucks!"

"So you were the culprit all along..." said the judge. "Okay, I declare Phoenix Wright-"

"OBJECTION!" shouted Edgeworth.

"What?" said Storm.

"Did Gumfuck not tell you?" said Edgeworth and he pulled out an updated medical report. "The bruise caused by that box... did NOT cause Phoenix to lose his memories!"

"WHAT?" shouted Storm.

"It didn't hit in in the part of the brain that stores his memories so that means Wellington didn't cause his amnesia this time, get OWNED you absolute failure!"

"Okay, guilty," said judge.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Storm.

"Actually, I have a better idea," said Edgeworth. He clapped his hands together and Maya bust down the doors. "CAPTURE HIM!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. The Birth of John Phoenix

THE TRIAL OF DAKOOLGUY 3

Maya punched Phoenix across the courtroom, knocking him out!

"I say, hold Miss Fey in contempt of cAAAH" shouted the judge but Edgeworth stole his gavel so he couldn't make demands any more.

Maya walked up to Phoenix and grabbed him by the collar but then Storm came and and hit her with the box that was in his court record.

"Ow, fuck you you're weak!" said Maya.

"But you said ow." said Storm.

"STFU DO NOT INTERFERE!" Maya did an athletic kick on Storm, which sent him to the floor! Maya turned to Phoenix and jumped on him!

"AHHH MAYA GET OFF ME!" shouted Phoenix waking up from being knocked out. Maya grabbed his fists, preventing him from fighting back.

Suddenly, the doors busted open!

"STORM, I'M HERE!" shouted a man in a green school uniform with black hair.

"Thank goodness, Argus!" shouted Storm. Argus helped Storm to his feet and they both grabbed swords and pointed them at Maya.

"Now, bitch, release Phoenix Wright!" shouted Argus. "You cannot overcome the unrivalled friendship of Argus Hakan and Storm Sente!"

(Argus Hakan is a character from Hexepta: Logic Hack which was never released but the fangame Hexepta: Mayor Attack was released and it's very good go play it after you finish reading this chapter!)

"Hmph," said Maya. "It seems I must yield for now. But remember to fear us, Phoenix, for I have achieved what I set out to take from you. Mhmhmhmhm, ha ha ha ha ha ha! Until next time..."

Maya sprung out of the courtroom through a hole in the wall that someone blasted at some point during the fight.

"Hey, where'd Edgeworth go?" said Phoenix.

"Seems like he ran away too, and so must we lest the enemy returns," said Argus.

**The Woods**

Deciding that it would be stupid and foolish to go back to the office where an ambush would no doubt await them, Phoenix, Storm and Argus went into the woods outside Los Angeles.

"Something concerns me," said Storm. "Maya said she got something from the trial but what was it that she got?"

"Phoenix did something happen to you?" said Argus.

"I did feel very strange while she was attacking me but I'm unsure what could have caused it..." said Phoenix.

"Well, let's get some sleep, I don't know about you but I just fought a great battle today and I'm exhausted," said Storm.

"Okay my best friend, good night everyone!" said Argus.

Argus, Storm and Phoenix went to sleep, unaware of the new threat that watched them from behind the trees.

**A FEW HOURS AGO**

**DAKOOLGUY'S SECRET LABORATORY**

"Did you extract the specimen?" said Edgeworth.

"Yeah I fucked that Phoenix's brains out," said Maya. "I'm pregnant with our kid now, once he's born we'll enlist him into our organization.

"Heh..." said Edgeworth. "There is no need to wait, for our boss has given us a handy weapon that will accelerate the process."

Edgeworth took out the growth gun, which has many functions but one of them is making kids grow up faster than normal. He pointed the growth gun at Maya and shot it! And then she got really big.

"Oh god fuck it's like vore!" said Edgeworth.

"SHUT UP AND DO IT PROPERLY!" said Maya and she spit out all her hamburgers to return to normal size.

"OKAY!" said Edgeworth. He pointed the growth gun at her more carefully and shot the fetus. The fetus grew at a rapid pace until it bust out of her!

"Who might I be?" the baby, now boy, now man muttered.

"You are to help us defeat your father, Phoenix Wright, so that he and your mother may be united in matrimony," said Edgeworth.

"Do you quite understand how ineffective of an answer that is to my query?" said the man.

"Ah yes, of course," grinned Edgeworth.

"We shall call you..." said Maya. "...John Phoenix."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**STOLE UR EMOJIS LMAO**

👨 - Phoenix Wright


	4. The Forest

THE TURNABOUT OF DAKOOLGUY

CHAPTER 4

TURNABOUT FOREST

Storm's eyes slowly lifted open.

"Haaa, good morning everyone," said Storm and he lifted himself off the grass. He turned towards Argus and saw that he was DEAD?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Storm, a scream so loud that it woke Phoenix up!

"Storm y' damn fuckin animal I'm tryna sleep here!" yawned Phoenix but then he screamed too!

ARGUS HAKAN LAY ON THE GROUND STILL AND DIDN'T WAKE UP TO THEIR SCREAMS BECAUSE HE IS DEAD, AND IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO WAKE UP TO PEOPLE SCREAMING WHEN YOU'RE DEAD SO HE STAYED LYING THERE CAUSE OF THAT!

"ARGUS! MY FRIEND! WHAT HAPPENED?" shouted Storm.

Suddenly, a police car skidded next to them.

"Alright pals what's going on?" said Detective Gumshoe.

"Gumshoe? What are you doing here I thought you were in poverty."

"It's all thanks to you pal, now that you exposed Mr. Price as Richard Wellington I don't have to pay to live in his apartment any more, heh heh!" said Gumshoe. "Anyway what happened?"

"I don't know, I woke up because Storm screamed and Argus was dead," said Phoenix.

"In that case there can be only ONE culprit!" said Gumshoe and he put handcuffs on Storm.

"WHAT?" shouted Storm. "BUT PHOENIX COULD'VE DONE IT!"

"No pal, because he was asleep."

Gumshoe threw Storm into the police car and Meekins drove it to jail.

"Wait Gumshoe, I will defend my friend Storm Sente because that's what friends are for!" said Phoenix.

"Okay pal."

**NOVEMBER 24, 10AM**

**LOS ANGELES JAIL**

**VISITOR'S ROOM**

"I didn't do it," said Storm.

"OK," said Phoenix.

It was time to repay Storm for what he did for Phoenix earlier (defend him in court).

**NOVEMBER 24, 10AM**

**LOS ANGELES FOREST**

**CRIME SCENE**

Phoenix went to the investigation place and the body was gone.

"Hey pal," said Gumshoe. "We arrested Storm because his footprints were found going to Argus' body and that's when he stabbed him, they were made during the night."

**FOOTPRINTS RECEIVED FROM DETECTIVE GUMSHOE**

"Detective Gumshoe I'm here with the autopsy report," said the coroner. "It was a verrrrry interesting specimen."

"Thank you Ana, give one to Phoenix too!" said Gumshoe.

Ana gave Phoenix the autopsy report and it said that Argus was stabbed in the heart.

**NOVEMBER 24, 10AM**

**LOS ANGELES COURT**

**COURTROOM NO. 2**

"Hellooooo!" said the judge.

"Let us begin this POINTLESS trial for this OBVIOUSLY GUILTY defendant, Storm Sente," said the prosecutor.

"Oh and you are?" said the judge.

"My name is John Phoenix, legendary prosecutor. Every case I have taken, I have solved within seconds."

"Uhhh I've never heard of you," said Phoenix.

"Of course you haven't, for you were in the forest my whole career. I joined the prosecutor's office yesterday, you see."

"But then how can you be a legend?"

"Didn't you hear me, Fright? I said I solved cases in SECONDS. You amateur ought to head back to the forest where homeless swine such as yourself belong."

"Now now, Mr. John Phoenix, let's all get along!" said the judge.

"No," said John Phoenix and he shot the judge in the head, and he was rushed to hospital.

"Welcome, Phoenix Wright, to MY courtroom," said John Phoenix who wasn't arrested because the bullet didn't kill the judge and he was going to be okay.

John Phoenix called his first witness, Detective Gumshoe.

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

-The Investigation-

"Argus Hakan was sleeping in the forest with Phoenix Wright and Storm Sente."

"While Phoenix was asleep, Storm Sente woke up and went over to Argus."

"We know it was Storm because his footprints match his shoes.

"He then stabbed Argus in the stomach."

" **OBJECTION!** " shouted Phoenix. "But according to the autopsy report, he was stabbed in the heart!"

"HUH?" shouted Gumshoe. "But I found the body and I'm sure it was the stomach."

" **SHUT THE FUCK UP!** " shouted John Phoenix (it was an exclamation bubble). "This contradiction means nothing other than that the coroner is an idiot."

"SHIT!" said Phoenix.

"Now, on with the trial," said John Phoenix, and he called his witness to the stand.

"(Can that really be all there is to that contradiction?)" thought Phoenix.

A hobo came to the stand.

"Hi I'm Seven," said Seven.

"Nobody cares about your name or your "occupation" you meaningless piece of street trash," said John Phoenix. "Just testify."

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

-What This Hobo Saw-

"This old hobo was sleeping in the forest when he saw Phoenix, Storm and Argus come near."

"They slept, but then I heard footsteps."

"There, I saw someone going over to Argus!"

"He stabbed him and killed him!"

" **HOLD IT!** " shouted Phoenix. "What did the man look like?"

"He was dressed in blue from head to toe."

"Which naturally must be the defendant since Argus was wearing green and the other blue man was asleep," said John Phoenix.

That made sense to Phoenix. Except...

" **OBJECTION!** " shouted Phoenix. "I PRESENT THE ART OF STORM SENTE!"

"Which one?" said John Phoenix.

"THIS ONE!" shouted Phoenix and he presented imgur,com/a/H9HljxT

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed Storm.

"Sorry, sorry, this one!" said Phoenix and he presented imgur,com/a/9twQO0g "AS YOU CAN SEE, STORM WEARS BLACK SHOES, NOT BLUE ONES!"

"What does this mean?" asked John Phoenix.

"It means the killer disguised as Storm... but they didn't know he wears black shoes!"

"AHA!" said Seven.

" **SHUT THE FUCK UP!** " yelled John Phoenix. "Idiotic attorney, Storm could have just worn blue shoes that day."

"But everyone in the court saw him wearing black shoes!" said Phoenix. "He couldn't have changed shoes!"

"And yet, he did... FOR HE IS WEARING BLUE SHOES RIGHT NOW!"

"WHAT?" shouted Phoenix.

"Ha ha ha ha, if Storm really changed shoes, then where did his black shoes go?" asked John Phoenix.

"(Dammit I know he was wearing black shoes where could they have gone?)" thought Phoenix. "(OH WAIT I KNOW!)"

"I declare Storm Sente-" said John Phoenix.

" **OBJECTION!** " shouted Phoenix. "I KNOW WHERE THEY WENT!"

"Where?"

"They were stolen... BY THE TRUE CULPRIT!"

"WHAT" shouted Seven.

"Why would he do that?" asked John Phoenix.

"It's simple! The culprit went into the forest wearing blue shoes and went to Argus and killed him! He then went to Storm who fast asleep and took his black shoes then put the blue shoes on him! When Gumshoe came and found the footprints, they matched his blue ones but they actually belong to the culprit! All we have to do to prove it is test for DNA!"

Phoenix called the coroner to the stand.

"Okay" said Ana. "I tested for DNA in the shoes and found some that don't belong to Storm!"

"Well how about that?" said Seven. "I guess that means our friend Storm Sente is inno-"

" **SHUT THE FUCK UP!** " shouted John Phoenix. "Bwahahaha! I will not allow you to win a case against ME, the God of Prosecution!"

"WHAT!" shouted Phoenix.

"If there really was a third person... then HOW DID THEIR FOOTPRINTS NOT BE LEFT BEHIND?"

"M-Maybe they climbed the trees?"

"IMPOSSIBLE! I am the best climber in the world, and yet not even I could climb those trees! Not even a monkey could do it! It's impossible!"

"NOOOOO!" shouted Phoenix.

"GUARDS!" shouted John Phoenix and a firing squad appeared next to him. "EXECUTE STORM SENTE ON THE SPOT!"

"YES SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!" shouted the guards.

" **OBJECTION!** " shouted Phoenix. He pointed at John Phoenix. Never before had he met such an evil, yet overly competent opponent. There was only one thing to do. Tears flowed down his face. "...I did it."

"What?"

"I confess. The one who murdered Argus Hakan... was me! KILLER IS PHOENIX WRIIIIIIIGHT!"

It was a lie, of course. Phoenix was asleep the whole time the murder occurred. Yet, there was no longer any other way to save Storm.

"Mr. Phoenix Wright..." grinned John Phoenix. "I knew you would do it, left with no choice."

The guards took aim at Phoenix but John Phoenix stopped them from shooting.

"Actually, guards, since Phoenix is the killer, I would like to change the sentencing."

"Really? To what?"

"TO CAPTURE HIM!" shouted John Phoenix.

"NOT AGAIIIIIIIIIN!" shouted Phoenix.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. A Taste of Loneliness

THE TRIAL OF DAKOOLGUY CHAPTER 5

"GUARDS, GET PHOENIX WRIGHT!" shouted John Phoenix.

"You will never take me alive!" shouted Phoenix.

"That's fine by me," said John Phoenix and he had his guards aim their rifles at Phoenix and they shot.

"NO PHOENIX" shouted Storm but then Phoenix got shot in the back of the head.

"STOOOOORM, I- IIIIII" shouted Phoenix but the blood loss was too much for him and he fainted.

Storm ran over to him to try and carry him but that's when he found out to his horror that he had no pulse. He would've cried for the death of his friend but for some reason the guards were still coming! With nothing he could do, Storm was forced to retreat, and when he looked behind him, he saw the guards pick up Phoenix's dead body and carry it away.

NOVEMBER 25

LOS ANGELES FOREST

Storm went back to the forest but this time he went deeper so as to not go back to where he was before in case the guards were after him. He walked and walked until he tripped over something.

"Ow pal watch where you're going" shouted a man that Storm recognized from the trial.

"Hey you're the witness Hobo Seven!" said Storm.

"Yeah bud I'm not exactly goin' back to the city any time soon," said Seven. "Whatcha doin' back here rich boy?"

"I lost my friend after the trial and now I've nowhere to go."

"In that case how bout you investigate" said Seven. "You can throw those evil guards in jail if you find evidence that breaks through the immunity they have by being cops."

"Like what."

"Like maybe they're not actually cops"

"Oh good idea, I'll do that."

"GREAT! I'll come with you because owning cops sounds like fun to me."

"Okay," said Storm. "But first we need to know where to go first."

"Hm." said Seven. "Was there anythin' unusual about the cops during the trial?"

"OH I KNOW!" said Storm. "When Gumshoe gave his testimony he got the cause of death wrong, how did he do that?"

"John Phoenix said the autopsy report was wrong."

"So one of them's wrong, and I know how we can find out which," said Storm.

Storm and Seven went to the coroner's place where Ana was busy at work with a body Storm didn't recognize.

"Get out this is an official's only area" said Ana.

"What're you doing with that guy, shouldn't you be examining Phoenix Wright's body?"

"I didn't get that body yet."

"Huh that's strange..." said Storm. "Well forget about that we have some questions for you."

"What"

"Did you really fuck up the autopsy report like John Phoenix said?"

"Ugh, no" said Ana. "And I'm sick to death of those stupid accusations I've gotten today."

"But Gumshoe said he was stabbed in the stomach not the heart."

"One second," said Ana and then she pulled out a photo of Argus' chest and there was a knife sticking into his heart.

"Yowch" said Storm. "Wait a minute that doesn't look like where the knife was placed."

"I guess you're a dumbfuck too, that's where it is, look, it's right there, LOOKATIT!" shouted Ana.

"Heh heh I heard that as "Look, a tit!"" giggled Seven, but Storm didn't care. He pondered this contradiction, what could it mean.

And then he got an idea. It was wishful thinking, but it may just be the turnabout he'd never wanted more in his life.

"Ana, may I see Argus' corpse?"

"What are you talking about, it's right there on the table."

"I KNEW IT!"

**MEANWHILE...**

Phoenix woke up.

"Where am I...?"

"You're in heaven, my child," said a voice from above.

Phoenix opened his eyes and, although his vision was blurry, there did appear to be a man above him.

"Who are you...?"

"I am your father..."

Then Phoenix's vision cleared and he got scared for he knew exactly who it was.

"Just kidding," said the Man who was the Manfred von Karma!

"OH NO!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Post-Mortem Deductions

TURNABOUT DAKOOLGUY

Post-Mortem Deductions

Phoenix Wright was running across heaven from the dastardly Manfred von Karma but it was no use for he was not the only one in heaven he should fear. He turned the corner and Damon Gant was there! Gant fired a projectile weapon which fired a net into Phoenix capturing him.

"Ahhh I'm sorry for throwing you in jail!" cried Phoenix.

"Well now its time for a taste of ur own medicine" laughed Gant and he took Phoenix to Heaven Court!

"Court's in session for the afterlife trial of Phoenix Wright," said the judge.

"Hmph," said Manfred. "This trial is a waste of time, let us call the detective and be done with it!"

Manfred called the detective, which was Damon Gant.

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

-Wright's Crime-

"Okay so basically Wrighto stole something from Manfred von Karma."

"Manfred was sleeping in his bed at the time when Phoenix broke in and stole his gun."

"HOLD IT!" shouted Phoenix. "What am I gonna do with a gun, if someone gets shot they're still in heaven so they'll just come back here."

"No son, this was a heavengun, which means their soul will be trapped in that bullet... forever."

"Oh," Phoenix sweated. "Why does Manfred have one of those again?"

Gant continued his testimony.

"Manfred saw Phoenix do it with his own eyes."

"It happened at 9PM two nights ago."

"OBJECTION!" shouted Phoenix. "It couldn't have been me who did it because I only died a few hours ago!"

"OBJECTION!" shouted Manfred von Karma. "Ha ha ha, not so fast... I present the security footage of heaven!"

The security footage showed Phoenix entering heaven on November 20.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" shouted Phoenix.

"So you see, you COULD have done it!"

"No!"

"That's enough!" said the judge. "The defendant has been caught lying and shall be brought before the lord for sentencing."

"HAAAAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Manfred. "At last my revenge is complete!"

And he and Gant went off to celebrate while Phoenix was brought to God.

"Hello... Phoenix Wright," said God.

"God please I'm sorry I-"

"Do not speak. I do not intend to sentence you."

"Why's that?"

"Because... you were not in heaven two nights ago."

"Oh nice."

"But, as the one who monitors who enters and leaves heaven, I must also say," said God. "What IS the case is that you were here four nights ago. And now I must ask you... why are you here?"

"Huh, I was shot so-"

"Hmmm..." God examined the autopsy report of Phoenix Wright. "It is true that you were shot, however it was non-fatal. You should not have died, and yet, here you are. Furthermore... just what was it that caused you to enter heaven the first time?"

"That's weird," thought Phoenix.

"Perhaps I have a suggestion," said the guard.

"And who might you be?" said God, so the guard removed his hat that concealed his face.

"EDGEWORTH?" shouted Phoenix.

"Yes it's me," said Edgeworth, and Phoenix punched him.

"That's for proving me guilty in court!" shouted Phoenix.

"What I've been here the whole time!" shouted Edgeworth. "Anyway I've been researching spirit channeling and it turns out that spirits come to heaven while their host is channeling someone else."

"So I'm possessed by a ghost?" shouted Phoenix.

"That's the most likely solution," suggested Edgeworth.

"Wait a minute..." thought Phoenix. "If I was possessed by a ghost four nights ago... that was when I lost my memory!"

"So?"

"SO!" Phoenix pointed at Edgeworth, ready to turn the first case of his memory loss around at last "the real reason I lost my memories... is because I didn't have memories to begin with! I BECAME SOMEONE ELSE!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?" shouted Edgeworth.

"IN OTHER WORDS!" announced Phoenix. "The true culprit is not me... but whoever possessed me!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Edgeworth "OBJECTION, YOU CAN'T PROVE WHO IT WAS!"

"Yes I can!" said Phoenix. "The person who can tell us who the culprit must be... is God! God, which spirit left heaven at the same time I came in the first time?"

"No one." said God.

"Wait what?"

"It's quite unusual... but no spirit in heaven possessed you (there's no hell btw)."

"HA! I WIN PHOENIX!" said Edgeworth. "...wait, I wasn't the prosecutor in that trial."

God pondered what to do.

"Okay, Phoenix. I'm going to do something I've never done before, because this must be solved... I am sending you back to earth."

"Yay-" said Phoenix but then, before God could do anything, Phoenix faded out of reality!

God removed his glasses and wiped his sweating forehead. "This is too much for me..."

 **BACK ON** **EARTH...**

"I'M READY, let's investigate!" said Phoenix ready to spring into the investigation but he couldn't move his arms because he was tied up and standing next to Maya in a holy church!

"You're not going anywhere Fucknix," cackled Maya.

"Now then," said the priest. "Let us begin the holy matrimony ceremony of Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. The Wedding of Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey

The Wedding of Phoenix and Maya Wright

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" screamed Phoenix. "RELEASE ME AT ONCE!"

"Ha ha, you're quite the joker Mr. Wright," the priest chuckled. "Anyway, hm, I'm not quite sure what I'm meant to say but yeah, these two love each other and will now vow to stay by each other's side for eternity. Maya, do you take Phoenix as your holy wedded husband?"

"Hell yeah I do!" said Maya.

"And Phoenix, do you take Maya as your wife?"

"NO! FUCK YOU!" shouted Phoenix but then someone jumped out from the crowd and and grabbed his jaw.

"I. DO." muttered the man as he pulled Phoenix's jaw to match those words.

"Excellent, now-"

"THAT WAS A LIE FATHER!"

"Too late, now, if there are no further objections..."

Phoenix screwed his eyes shut, there was no saving himself now. The church was painfully silent... except for the footsteps rushing to the altar.

"...I announce that Phoenix and Maya are now lawfully hu-"

Just before the priest could make their union official, he stopped speaking as he was cut off! Somebody had dashed up to the altar and punched the priest square in the nose! When the guards came to apprehend him, he pulled a sword out of one of the suits of armor and swung it around haphazardly in a way that still looked cool, disarming the guards in the process. He then cut the ropes that tied Phoenix and he opened his eyes.

"I object, father," said the protestor. "I have unfinished business with my friend, the groom."

Phoenix got ready for a fight, but then saw who it really was and did not relax at all.

"ARGUS HAKAN?"

Argus grabbed Phoenix and they battled through the crowd that had come to watch, all who were armed with weapons that were no match for Argus' pathetic swordsmanship. They ran out of the court and Phoenix had to lie down because it'd been years since he'd run so much.

"COME BACK MR. GROOM!" shouted some people, but then they stopped. "Wait a minute that guy's a murderer, ARREST HIM!"

They ran and ran and eventually lost the crowd.

"What... are you doing here... Argus?" panted Phoenix while they hid behind a bush.

"Saving you, what else?" said Argus.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" shouted Phoenix.

"Okay okay not so loud, people listening might take that the wrong way."

"I don't get it, how are you here?"

"I'll explain... now."

**STORM SENTE POV**

"That body doesn't belong to Argus Hakan!" said Storm.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" said Ana. "You sure about that?"

"Yes! For one thing, Argus wore green, this guy's wearing red! And his face is completely different!"

"But how can that be?" asked Seven.

"Let me start from the beginning," said Storm. "Two nights ago, Argus, Phoenix and I went to sleep in the forest when Argus was stabbed in the stomach."

"OBJECTION!" shouted Seven. "Ana said he was stabbed in the heart!"

"Shut up and keep listening," said Storm. "Anyway, Argus had been rendered unconscious by the stabbing, but he didn't die. When I woke up and screamed at his body, his consciousness probably started to return. It was when he was being carried to the morgue when he woke up.

" _WH-WHAT?" shouted the guy carrying him._

_"Hey I'm alive!" said Argus._

_"NOT FOR LONG!" said the cop pulling out a knife._

_"Woah man calm your shit!"_

"The cop, for reasons unknown, would've tried to kill Argus again. Argus retaliated by stabbing him in the chest with the knife that'd been stabbed into him" said Storm.

"So that's why Gumshoe saw a different wound," said Ana. "I told you guys I was right!"

"Anyway, the point is!" said Storm. "That Argus might still be alive somewhere!"

"I dunno man this all seems far-fetched," said Seven.

"Blah blah who cares, let's go out and search for him already!"

"Whatever..."

They were about to leave when Storm realized something.

"Wait a minute Ana there's one last thing I'd like to know," said Storm. "Why are you examining that corpse?"

**PHOENIX WRIGHT POV**

"And that's how it happened," Argus finished up telling Phoenix the exact same thing Storm had just figured out somewhere else.

"Wow," said Phoenix. "Wait a minute THAT MAKES YOU THE CULPRIT!"

"Shut the fuck up," said Argus not wanting to get arrested. "We'll pretend the guy who stabbed me is the culprit."

"Okay sounds good to me," said Phoenix as they walked through the neighborhood. "So where we going?"

"We're going to a friend of mine, he should be willing to help," said Argus.

Argus knocked on a door.

"Do keep an open mind, however..." said Argus as the door opened.

"What can I do for..." said Richard Wellington.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Gasping in Payne

**CHAPTER 9: I think? I've lost count.**

**11:00PM, Wellington's House**

Phoenix Wright was forcefully pushed into the house by Argus Hakan. Argus meant no harm to Phoenix, he meant quite the opposite, but Phoenix was understandably apprehensive considering this was Richard Wellington, a man who had twice assaulted and battered him to varying results.

"Argus you scoundrel!" shouted Phoenix. "I demand an explanation! Why isn't this guy in jail, he attacked me!"

"I was proven innocent, I didn't cause your memory loss," said Wellington.

"But you attacked me years ago too, why would Argus be friends with you!"

"Alright fine," said Argus. "The truth is that Richard Wellington has been working under me for some time."

"Yeah," said Wellington. "He was the one hired me to bash you over the head!"

"WHAT?"

"Wellington you idiot!" said Argus, bashing _him_ over the head. "There were far better ways to word it than that!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" said Wellington. "I'm, um, I'm gonna make some tea!"

Wellington slipped out and went to the kitchen.

"Argus... WHAT IS THIS?" said Phoenix. He recalled the end of the trial, Wellington mentioned he was being paid big bucks to attack him, Phoenix Wright. How could it be that the man sending those bucks was Storm Sente's best friend, Argus Hakan, a man who, as a child, overthrowed a corrupt school system or something, he didn't quite understand the news entirely because neither do I, the narrator. Anyway I'm rambling, what I'm trying to say is that he couldn't believe this.

"There, there, now," Argus waved his hands calmingly like Ernest Amano did. "There is no need to be so upset. I will explain."

Argus sat down.

"Phoenix, you know that your memories are missing."

"Actually..." said Phoenix. "God told me stuff and I think I didn't have those memories in the first place because I was in heaven for a while!"

"Yes, and I shall tell you why. It is because, at that time, your spirit had been forcefully been removed from your body."

Argus threw a red object on the table and it slid towards Phoenix. He recognized it, it was a Magatama of Parting, found in the Kingdom of Khura'in.

"The Magatama of Parting. It's normally used to exorcise spirits from the bodies of spirit mediums," said Argus. "That is the normal use, anyway. It has another more grave use, and as such, is kept a secret from as many people as possible, and that is that it can exorcise someone's own spirit from it's body too. And send it to heaven!"

"Woah..." said Phoenix.

Phoenix could hear a phone ringing in the next room but ignored it because now shit was getting interesting.

"It is very brief, however... which leads me to the solution to why you woke up in the middle of an alleyway," said Argus. "In order for your spirit to not immediately be sent back to it's body, it must be possessed by a new spirit with the help of a spirit medium."

"So in other words, I was possessed by someone..." thought Phoenix. "But the only spirit medium in town is... Maya!"

In that moment there was a crash in the kitchen. Wellington screamed for and then was heard no more. Phoenix and Argus ran to the kitchen and saw some shadowy person at the window but they jumped out and ran away.

Wellington was lying limp against the wall, clearly having gasped his last breath. The telephone on the wall (it's still 2016) hung next to him, buzzing monotonously. Phoenix ran over to the body and that's when he noticed the written note next to him.

It said "The killer is the culprit behind the Storm Sente trial."

"FREEZE PAL!" yelled Gumshoe, breaking down the door.

**11:00PM, Prosecutor's Office**

Ana took Storm and Seven to the prosecutor's office because the one who asked Ana to examine the corpse was none other than Winston Payne.

Storm knocked on the door.

"Hello, is this Mr. Payne?"

The door unlocked and Payne peeked out.

"What can I do for..."

Payne went pale.

"Wh-What are you doing here?"

"We'd like to ask you why you wanted Ana here to keep examining the victim's corpse even though that case ended yesterday."

Payne sweated profusely.

"I-I-I uh, um, th-that's... no, no this is no good!"

Payne slammed the door shut.

"HEY! OPEN THE DOOR YOU BASTARD!" Seven hammered on the door and Storm could not blame him, Payne was clearly up to something.

Payne never came back to them, so they left the office.

"What could he have been so afraid of?" said Ana.

"Hmm..." Storm muttered, and he thought about Payne's words.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" he had said. The exact meaning of his words were lost on Storm, but while the three of them were hardly expected guests, one of them must have been someone he had rather not met. Who that was, though, was difficult to determine, especially considering his eyes were obscured by his thick, foggy glasses.

"I'M INNOCENT I TELL YOU!" came a scream from down the road.

"Huh?" Storm recognized that voice and ran down the road and turned the corner. By the time the others caught up they were just on time to see Dick Gumshoe carrying Phoenix over his shoulder before throwing him into the police car!

**?**

John Phoenix stood on the top of a tower, staring down at the town, specifically where Richard Wellington's house was, and he was watching the detectives investigate as if that would do anything.

"And so it has begun," he muttered.

**To be continued...**


	9. The Enigmatic Phoenix

**Chapter 9: The Enigmatic Phoenix**

Argus Hakan slowly drifted back into the land of consciousness.

"Ungh...?" he moaned.

"Oh, SHIT, you're still alive?" shouted a voice, and suddenly Argus hit the ground. This shock woke him up proper and he tried to stand, but there was a sharp pain in his gut.

Argus identified the man above him as a cop. It appeared Argus had been stabbed overnight and was being taken to the morgue. The cop seemed intent on bringing him there, too, because he took out a knife.

"Alright, pal, you're going down!" he said, but before he could do anything he was stabbed in the back. The cop collapsed and Richard Wellington was standing there.

"Wellington!" said Argus. "You saved me."

"That's right, boss," said Wellington. "I still need to get paid." Then he looked down. "What should we do about the cop?"

Argus opened a nearby dumpster and grabbed some red clothes, took off the cop uniform and replaced it with the red clothes. "Now they won't know he was a cop."

"But won't they-" Wellington started to say, but Argus silenced him.

"It's a gambit, my friend, but it should work. I trust my friend Storm Sente."

"Okay."

Argus grabbed the cop's transceiver and said "Hey I have to go away for a bit, the victim is lying outside the tall tower on the other side of the courthouse, send someone to get him, over."

Argus heard some very angry voice yell at "him" on the side but he had already shut it off and took out his phone to call someone.

**...**

"Now, we can't exactly sit around doing nothing," said Argus after getting off the phone. "Let's continue the investigation into Dakoolguy."

"Sir," said Wellington, "there's a new prosecutor in the office, and his name is John Phoenix."

"Never heard of him."

"Sir," said Wellington, "that's because he showed up out of nowhere overnight, and he already has an extensive win record in our courts."

"Impressive," Argus thought, though he was skeptical. "Where did this John Phoenix come from?"

The next day, Wellington took Argus where he suspected John Phoenix came from, there was an orphanage nearby called Saint John's Orphanage.

"Miss Head Nun," said Argus to the head nun, Sister Bikini, a woman rumored to be tied to the Kurain Spirit Channeling cult. "We've heard from witnesses that a boy strongly resembling John Phoenix lived here once."

"Don't recognize the name," said the head nun. "Now get out of here before I beat you with my stick!"

Argus tilted his head, she didn't seem to be lying. But then where could John Phoenix have come from, if not here?

The pair left the orphanage, and that's when Argus saw a wedding ceremony was being held in the nearby church. He squinted at the bride and groom so he could make them out and stiffened.

"Wellington, I've got something to take care of," said Argus and he ran to the church.

**Present Day**

Storm Sente watched the police take Phoenix away and ran to Gumshoe.

"What happened?" said Storm.

"Well, pal," said Gumshoe. "Richard Wellington was murdered in his home and only Phoenix was there."

"What?!" shouted Storm. "But it's impossible that Phoenix killed someone!"

"Don't be so sure of that pal, he WAS the killer in the last case," said Gumshoe, presenting the note.

"Hmm..." Storm pondered, and he had an idea.

While he was doing that, Seven and Ana were waiting for him to come back out when a shady man came by. He removed his shades so he was no longer shady and they saw it was John Phoenix, the prosecutor.

"Storm Sente in there?" said John Phoenix.

"Yeah," said Seven. "What's it to ya?"

"Nothin'" sniggered John Phoenix. "It's just adorable how he thinks he can save Phoenix Wright with me on the case."

John Phoenix laughed and walked towards the tall tower near the courthouse.

Seven hummed. "My pseudo-detective instincts are flaring up," he said, then Storm came out.

"I may have an idea," said Storm. "The culprit is apparently the same one as the one from the previous case, and that's why they think Phoenix did it."

"So?" said Seven.

"So, if we can find the true killer in the last case, we can nail him for this one too!" said Storm. "I've been thinking about Argus' murder ever since it happened and I've figured out how there can be a culprit other than Phoenix, and there's only one person who could have done it."

"Who?" said Ana.

Storm's face darkened.

"All shall be revealed... as long as you follow my plan."

**To be continued.**


	10. The Great Final Trial Begins

**Chapter 10: The Great Final Trial**

HoboSeven was positioned outside the tall tower across from the courthouse. It was an apartment building that used to be the most populated building in Los Angeles, but now it was the private residence of the one man who bought it all out, John Phoenix. Fortunately, it still had the security measures it had when it was an apartment building, which is to say, Seven could stroll in whenever he wanted. But first he had to wait.

It was 9:55AM when the front door finally opened and the man Seven knew as John Phoenix stumbled out then stomped over to his car and got in.

"I CAN'T believe I have to drive ALL THE WAY TO WORK, on a Saturday!" John Phoenix loudly ranted from inside his car as he revved the engine.

Seven stepped back into the darkness.

"All the way to work!" Seven heard as the car drove past and went across the street to the courthouse where Storm would be fighting for Phoenix's life.

Before John Phoenix could spot him, Seven ran through the gate and went into the building. The inside of the building was luxurious, the lobby was shiny and the floor, ceiling and walls were made of gold. There was but one thing in here that was not of a rich nature and that was the man trying to break into one of the flats.

"Hey," said Seven.

The man turned around and it was Argus Hakan!

"You're the victim from Phoenix's trial!" said Seven.

"...And you are?" asked Argus.

"I'm Hobo Seven, you're a friend of Storm's and therefore a friend of mine, let's run this place to the ground!"

_Meanwhile in court_

The trial started immediately.

"The court is in session for the trial of Phoenix Wright," said the judge.

"The defense is ready," said Storm.

"...I'm also ready," John Phoenix sighed at this needless procedure.

"O-Oh!" the judge quivered. "Please don't shoot me this time, John Phoenix!"

"I won't, as long as you SHUT UP and KEEP QUIET!" John Phoenix aimed his gun at the judge, who whimpered and stared at his feet.

"Now then," said John Phoenix. "Phoenix Wright was found guilty of murder the other day and now he's done it again, let us hear from the detective in charge of the investigation for more details."

Gumshoe came to the stand.

**Testimony: The Second Murder**

"Phoenix Wright was in Richard Wellington's house when Wellington died. He was strangled to death. There was no way for anyone else to have escaped from the crime scene unseen."

"Objection!" shouted Storm. "Detective Gumshoe, I present the DNA report!"

"What could that do?" snorted John Phoenix.

"According to forensics, there are signs that a third person was in the living room that wasn't Wellington or Phoenix."

"So?"

"So... they must have left the crime scene somehow!"

"Objection!" shouted John Phoenix. "If you are going to accuse them of murder... you must present evidence!"

"I'm not," said Storm. "All this means is that it was possible for an extra culprit to come in, kill him and leave."

"OBJECTION!" shouted John Phoenix. "A meaningless theory. Gumshoe, present the note!"

"Yeah, pal!" said Gumshoe. "According to this note that was definitely written by the victim, his killer must have been the one who killed Argus Hakan! And we know who THAT was..."

"It was Phoenix Wright!" shouted John Phoenix. "I proved it myself."

The judge banged his gavel.

"That seems to be the case. I declare Phoenix Wright..."

"HOLD IT!" shouted Storm Sente. "Too hasty, Your Honor! Don't you realize? We still have to put Phoenix on trial for the murder of Argus Hakan!"

"Oh, that's true," said the judge. "We can't say he's the culprit in that case if he hasn't been declared GUUUUIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" screamed the judge because he had been shot, but he tried to hang in.

"You weak-minded neanderthal," shouted John Phoenix. "It's obvious that only Phoenix Wright could have done it!"

"Why," said Storm. "There could have been a fourth person there!"

"Wait that can't be!" said the judge. "The trees are unclimbable!"

"Can you CONFIRM the trees are unclimbable?" said Storm.

"Uh, no," said the judge. "But John Phoenix said they were so..."

Storm slammed his fists on the desk. "Isn't it possible that John Phoenix lied to us?"

John Phoenix crushed his desk in anger.

"HOW DARE YOU? Are you implying I'm the murderer?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense!" said Storm. "In order for a third possible culprit to exist, someone must have entered and left the crime scene by climbing the trees! That is the only way they could have not left footprints! But you, John Phoenix, cleverly abused your position as the prosecutor to cover this escape route up... by lying!"

The court gasped.

"Silence, civilians!" roared John Phoenix. "Storm Sente is merely spouting rubbish to save his client who saved him. But it's all useless. I call a witness to explain why!"

John Phoenix called Ana who witnessed what he wanted her to witness. Secretly, though, Storm was hoping Ana would follow the plan and testify exactly how he wanted her to to reveal the true culprit.

**Testimony: The Confession**

"Okay, so basically Argus Hakan was killed in the forest. It was impossible for anyone but Phoenix or Storm to commit the crime. We know it was Phoenix because he confessed."

"Hold it!" shouted Storm. "What if Argus wasn't actually dead then?"

"Hm, maybe, the time of death isn't 100% accurate," said Ana.

"Idiotic Sente," said John Phoenix. "The victim was bleeding so of course he had been stabbed!"

"But what if there wasn't really blood?" said Storm. "We didn't get too close to the body so his suit could have made it harder to see if he really did have blood!"

"OBJECTION WHAT IS THIS?" yelled John Phoenix. "The victim was wearing green you stupid fucking idiot, how could the blood have blended in?"

"...Got you, John Phoenix." Storm grinned.

"Wh-What's with the atmosphere in here all of a sudden?" John Phoenix looked around nervously. Of course, he had no idea of the mistake he had just made, and Storm was about to rub it in his face.

"John Phoenix... your words have just gravely contradicted the evidence," said Storm and he produced a photograph of the corpse they thought to be Argus Hakan... the one wearing red. "Does this man look like he's in green to you?"

"Who is that!" yelled John Phoenix. "That's not Argus Hakan! That's..."

"...someone completely different, yes!" said Storm. "Because you see, it turns out the victim in that case, Argus Hakan, survived! His body was then replaced by this imposter and nobody had any idea! Except you! How could you have known Argus was wearing green?"

John Phoenix was sweating bullets and Storm glared at the man. It seemed this "John Phoenix" was NOT the legendary defense attorney after all!

"John Phoenix..." said the judge. "I command you to take the stand to testify."

"Wait I can't!" said John Phoenix. "Who will be the prosecutor in my place?"

"Hmm..." thought Storm.

"I WILL!" came a shout. And then a man swung open the doors to the court... it was Argus Hakan!

"I will prove without a doubt that Phoenix Wright is the true murderer behind these cases!" announced Argus.

**To be continued...**


	11. Argus Hakan Searches the Tower!

**CHAPTER 11: ARGUS HAKAN SEARCHES THE TOWER**

"So what're ya doin' here?" said Seven.

"Well it turns out I didn't actually die so-"

"Shut up I know that part, why are you HERE?"

"To gather evidence and discover the truth behind John Phoenix."

"Oh so you think there's something odd about him too, 'k," said Seven.

"Anyway I'm trying to get into this room help me break the door down will you?" said Argus.

"No," said Seven.

Seven went to the main desk and fished out a box that belonged to one of the old staff members and he put in a 7 digit code and it opened.

"Woah how'd you know that?" said Argus.

"Because I used to work here before that rich cunt bought the place for himself," Seven cried a tear for his lost past. "Anyway I knew I might want to sneak in here some time so I stored my master key in this safe just in case that day came, now we can go anywhere."

Seven unlocked the door Argus tried to open and they went in, it was Room 101 and it appeared to be a study.

"Hey there are pages everywhere" said Argus.

Seven picked one of the pages up. "...I can't read."

Argus grabbed the paper from him but he couldn't read it either, it was very hastily written but it did appear to be long.

"Uh, hmm... something something Phoenix, something something Dylan... Bloomberg... Eliminate the Race Attorney group... forget it, it's meaningless."

Seven and Argus ran up the stairs and started looking through the flats. John Phoenix had apparently repurposed each flat to a room of it's own purpose, they found many types. A kitchen in room 201, a living room in room 202, a bathroom in room 205, a wishing room in room 215, a greenhouse in room 321, a dancehall in room 444, an observatory, a prosecutor's office, a mini police station, a cinema, a restaurant with robot servants (they even stopped by to eat and the robots questioned nothing!) everything one could imagine was here in John Phoenix's home!

Eventually they got to the top floor but there was a door that Seven couldn't unlock with his key.

"Maybe we need to solve a puzzle?" thought Argus. There was an unfinished paths puzzle written into the wall and Seven looked at it for a minute.

"BORING," said Seven and he picked up a crowbar (this was a construction room) and pried the door open.

"Okay that works too."

Argus and Seven walked into the room and their jaws dropped to the floor when they saw what was in there.

There had been no room quite like this one in the rooms previous, in fact that closest any room before had come to the one before them was the lobby made of solid gold. But this room was not made of gold, but a formidable steel. It was understandable it would be this secure for the room housed hundreds of stacks of solid gold, and mountains of banknotes in between. Argus and Seven had discovered riches previously thought beyond the economy.

"John Phoenix is LOADED," said Seven. He pulled his hat off and started stuffing it with banknotes and even pocketed a few gold ingots while he was at it.

"John Phoenix is no ordinary person. These are riches that only the likes of... the president could achieve," Argus smartly observed. "Just who on earth is he?"

Argus left Seven to his pilfering and went to the next door and peeked inside. There he saw somebody! And they were holding something. Argus peered at them as they went to the safe and put in the combination and threw the thing inside and shut it. The person then jumped out the window.

Argus immediately ran in. This room appeared to be John Phoenix's bedroom. As he walked to the safe, he tripped over something and picked it up.

"Diary of... I can't read that name but it's definitely John Phoenix's handwriting," said Argus. "Reading diaries is bad though."

Argus put the diary in his pocket and went to the safe and put in the combination and he opened the safe and saw...

MILES EDGEWORTH! AND HE WAS DEAD!

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" shouted Argus. "Edgeworth are you okay?"

No response.

"He's DEAD! OH NOOOOO!" cried Argus. He, who had once experienced death himself just a few days ago, understood Edgeworth's pain of being dead more than anyone else.

"Woah man who did that?" said Seven who walked in then.

"I don't know but I know where to find them," said Argus.

Seven and Argus walked all the way back down to the lobby but this time someone was waiting for them there.

"Yes I thought it'd be you who was snooping around up there," said the figure from before.

"Hey it's you, Maya Fey!" said Argus.

"You are trespassing and for that you shall be killed!" said Maya and she put spiritual energy into the golden suits of armor and they ran at the pair!

"Seven dodge it!" yelled Argus but Seven stood still as the armor swung its sword at him and it hit his head then it bounced back and impaled the knight.

"What?" shouted Maya, then Argus grabbed the sword from the armor and swung it around like back at the church, the knights kept dying so Maya grabbed the last suit and got into it herself!

"Now you'll fight something actually intelligent!" she yelled and swung her sword at Argus who dodged it but she didn't let him attack and then he was in a corner and she swung but before it hit Seven threw his big body at her and she fell out of the armor!

"Damn you, Argus Hakan!" said Maya. "What do you think you'll get out of this?"

"The truth," said Argus. "But I already have that. I know exactly what John Phoenix is, who Dakoolguy is, and the answers behind all the mysterious events so far."

"Have fun with that, I'm going home," Maya pouted but then someone came in and arrested her.

"Not so fast Maya, you'll have to come and watch the trial," said Winston Payne.

Payne turned to Argus. "What happened to our friend Wellington?"

"Wha-? WHA-? What's going on here?" yelled Seven.

"It's alright, my friends," said Argus. "All will be explained... at the trial of Phoenix Wright."

**To be continued...**


End file.
